


Four Aces

by elena_fisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena_fisher/pseuds/elena_fisher
Summary: Sam and the reader play a game of Strip Poker.





	Four Aces

“Goodnight,” Sam says as he ushers Nate and Sully out of the door of his flat. His little brother had to go early to return to his new-born child and Sully was catching a ride with him. That left just you and Sam. You look back at the remnants of your poker game still on the table, recalling how you folded almost every time, and still lost when you didn’t. It seemed like no one could beat Sam.

“So just you and me now sweetheart,” Sam says, clearing away the empty wine glasses and ashtrays. “Want another game?”

“So I can lose even more money to you? No thanks. I don’t think I even have any money left,” you say and check your purse, confirming you are right. Thankfully you weren’t stupid enough to bring everything you had with you tonight. If you had you may have had to cope without food for a few weeks.

“Oh come on Y/N, it’s fun. The night is still young.”

“Can’t we play something else?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Snap? Chess? Scrabble?”

He throws his head back in laughter at your suggestions. “Scrabble? Really? What are we? Eighty-five.”

“One of us is,” you retort, laughing to yourself.

Sam cannot help himself from laughing too as he moves closer to you. “No come on, what if we don’t bet money but…something else?” He looks at you suggestively but you’re yet to catch on to his meaning. You were never very good at reading between the lines, especially when it came to Samuel Drake.

“Like what?” you ask.

“You know…like strip poker?” he says and you are taken aback by his suggestion. You think he is joking but the look on his face suggests otherwise. How much has he had to drink? You’ve known Sam for a few months now, meeting him through Elena and quickly making friends. You too have a lot in common, from books to movies and music. You started hanging out just the two of you and soon you realised he was a little more than that old guy you hang out with sometimes. You were beginning to have feelings for him.

“Sam!”

“What?” He laughs and puts his hands up in mock defence. “We’re friends right? Would it be so bad?”

“You really want to see me naked?” you mutter, sudden waves of fear washing over you. You’re insecure about your body and judging by the women that you’ve seen Sam pick out, he’s used to much better. The last thing you wanted was to have him laugh at you. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

He chuckles. “Relax Y/N. I just thought it would be fun, that’s all. Don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” He walks over to the kitchen area of his flat and turns the sink tap on, ready to wash up the dishes.

You are now conflicted, whether to say no more about it and just ask him to take you home or agree to his request. On the one hand, he could hate what he sees and you could totally embarrass yourself. Or he might not. You want him to think you’re confident and not boring, like the other women he has been with. You’re so tired of being alone, perhaps it’s at least worth a shot.

“Fine,” you say, trying to sound self-assured.

“Fine what?” he asks, still scrubbing a plate. He has now rolled up his sleeve and even the slight of his bare lower arms and how the material clings to the muscles in his torso is enough to drive you crazy.

“I’ll play your stupid game.”

He turns around, a look of surprise on his face. Then you start to worry that he was actually joking in the first place. But then his face changes, looking you up and down slowly. He licks his lips and his eyes widen as he stares at you. Is he actually excited? “Okay, I’ll prepare the table.” He deal the cards between the two of you, smirking the whole time. “So Y/N, which item of clothing would you like the lose first?”

“Don’t get too cocky mister, I think I’m getting used to this game now.”

“Y/N, it takes five minutes to learn and-”

“And a life time to master, I know,” you repeat the words he’s said a thousand times. You are determined to not be the only one losing clothing. This may be the only chance you will get to see him shirtless. Or maybe you should get him to remove his trousers first…

“Y/N, you still with me?” he asks, noticing you’ve drifted off into a dream land.

“Uh yeah. Carry on.”

Sure enough, Sam beats you on every round, eventually leaving you only in your underwear and you are starting to feel a chill. You think you should call it a day, knowing that if he wins one more round you won’t even have your bra to cover your modesty with. You are glad you’re siting down so that he cannot see your whole body. You were starting to wish you’d worn more layers tonight, rather than your simple black dress.

He deals yet again, putting down two aces and a jack. You look at your cards and try to supress a grin, seeing that you also have two aces. “Alright then, I raise you…your shirt.”

“There’s not much more left to come off you sweetheart,” he says cockily. “Sure you want to carry on?”

“Oh I’m sure,” you reply, confidence oozing through your voice this time. Surely he can’t beat this.  

He adds the turn and the river to the flop, a king and a queen, before you get ready to reveal what you have. “Still want to raise? No fold?”

“Nope, I’ll raise. In fact how about we raise the stake even higher. To everything.” This may backfire on you but by now there’s too much alcohol in your veins for you to care.

“Okay,” he laughs, grabbing another beer from the fridge for each of you. “It’s your funeral,” he says as he sits back down and turns over his cards, a jack and a king. He sits back, happy with himself that he has a pair of kings and unexpecting of what is about to happen.

You bite your lip as you turn your own over, showing that you have four aces, and thus winning this round. Sam looks dumbfounded, but gives you that shit eating grin like he’s been waiting for this. “Get it all off Drake!” you demand, perhaps a bit to giddily. “Wait wait, let me get my phone so I can play some music.” You get your phone and start to play ‘You Can Leave Your Hat On’ and to your surprise, Sam gives you quite a show.

He starts by kicking off his shoes and socks, walking over to you as you clap along to the music. Then the shirt comes off, slowly peeling it off himself as he throws it across the room. He is putting everything into this strip tease and you can honestly say you’re having the time of your life. You’re probably both going to regret this in the morning.

“But Sammy,” you say in between giggles. “You don’t have a hat!”

“Wait there,” he says as he scurries into his bedroom. You’re not sure what is going to happen when he gets down to his boxers. Will he actually do it? This is normal for friends to do this right? He comes running back wearing an Indiana Jones style hat.

“Oh good lord,” you say as you cackle at the sight of him.

“You like it?” he says, grin almost as wide as his face.

“Not bad. But where’s your whip, Indie?” you ask.

“Kinky,” he replies, winking at you and you nearly explode on the spot. You’re starting to feel a warm sensation between your legs and you squeeze your thighs together to try and supress it. He then fumbles with his belt, slowly pulling it off, swinging it around a little, and tossing it aside. You follow it with your eyes and before you can wonder if the belt could be used as a whip, he is pulling down his zip and letting his trousers fall to his ankles. He is now down to his boxers and you notice he is getting just as aroused as you are.

“Hey, I said full monty,” you say, only joking because you know he’s not actually going to show you. Is he? You stand up as you are about to collect your clothes and restore your modesty.

“I will if you will,” he says, shrugging. You stop dead in your tracks. Is this really happening? 

“Sam,” you say to try and muster some defence but your words fall flat on your lips.

“Just don’t say anything.” He closes the gap between you and all of a sudden, his lips are on yours. For a second you are frozen but it doesn’t take you long to mold into the kiss. He continues to pepper soft kisses along your jawline as he reaches around your back and unhooks your bra. It falls to the ground, exposing your breasts, and again you feel self-conscious. You go to cover yourself with your arms but Sam pushes them aside. He smiles ravenously at you before meeting his mouth with yours again. This time it is more passionate, there is more desire in his actions, and you do not deny him as his tongue pushes past your lips.

The hot, wet kisses soon have you wanting more as you find yourself reaching for his boxers and yanking them down. He kicks them off his feet and you stare at his now free cock. He chuckles as he sees you, probably aware of what you’re thinking, and he kisses you again in assurance. You find the courage to remove the last of your underwear and the two of you now stand there, naked before each other. Yeah this is definitely not a normal thing for friends to do.

Desire takes hold of him as pushes everything off the table you were playing poker on, leaving an almighty mess on the floor, and strides towards you. He pulls you close, wrapping his arms around you, and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist in return. He places you on the table and crawls on top of you, planting soft kisses all the way from your collar bone down to your abdomen. There is a smell of alcohol and nicotine oozing off him and it is driving you crazy. You just want him now.

He gets off of the table and you look up, about to utter a complaint, when you see him get on his knees and he grabs your thighs. Your breath hitches as he glides his tongue along your slit and he begins to suck on your sweet spot. “Sam!” you cry, raking your fingers through his chestnut hair, making him groan at the feeling. You push his face closer and you feel him smile against you as you do so. Suddenly, he enters a finger inside you as well as working on your clit which almost sends you over the edge already. You have wanted this for so long that even the slightest touch from him can make you feel insane pleasure.  You moan hard as he quickens his pace. “Sam please!”

“Yes?” he asks, looking up and you hate feeling the absence of his mouth on you. But you need him now. “What do you want sweetheart?”

“Fuck me please,” you beg and he chuckles in response.

“Such manners. Whatever you want princess,” he smirks and climbs on top of you, using his hand to align his cock with your entrance. He pushes inside you and it only takes a few thrusts before he is buried deep within, filling you perfectly. He grabs your wrists and holds them above your head and the two of you find a steady speed. You start to moan loudly, louder than you thought capable, as he moves one hand away and uses it to play with your clit as he pounds into you.

You feel the sensation rising and your climax is on its way. “Sam…Sam,” is the only word you can mutter as you try to tell him you’re close. He must have sensed it as his pace become faster and his thrusts more sporadic and you wonder if the table will be able to sustain it for much longer.

“Cum for me,” he whispers in you ear and you totally fall to pieces, screaming in ecstasy. While a final few thrusts, he meets his climax too.

After a few moments of peaceful bliss, he rolls off of you and lays next to you in silence. “We should play poker more often,” he says, chuckling as he takes your hand in his, planting a firm kiss on your knuckles.

“Did I master the game?” you ask breathlessly.

“I’m not sure,” he replies. “You probably need to practise more.” The both of you giggle as you roll over and rest your head on his chest.

“Maybe next time we should play strip scrabble. Ooh or strip cluedo!” you say happily.

Sam laughs again at your suggestions. “Oh my god.”

“Strip Mario kart?”

Sam shakes his head while smiling profusely at you. You squeeze his chest even tighter and he wraps his arms snugly around you. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” he says softly.

“You really mean that?” You look up to see his expression is serious and filled with admiration.

“I saw that you were nervous when I saw you naked at first. I just want you to know you have nothing to worry about. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

His words are like music to your  ears as you smile deeply and pull him even closer. You stay there for a while, holding each other. Although the table is uncomfortable, neither of you have the strength to move.

“So uh,” Sam breaks the silence eventually. “Wanna play some more poker in the bedroom?”

“What about the mess,” you ask, pointing to the pile of cards and broken glass on the floor.

“Leave that, I’ll sort it tomorrow.” You agree as you help each other off the table. Then you start giggling when you see Sam and he turns around with a puzzled look on his face.

“What’s so funny?”

“You have a card stuck to your butt,” you point at it and Sam peels it off. “Huh, it’s a Jack. Because you’re a jackass.” You laugh probably way too hard, still a little bit tipsy. You don’t know what the morning will bring for you and Sam Drake but you know for sure that you will never be just friends again.

“Well aren’t you hilarious?” he says. His eyes narrow as he turns serious. “Bedroom now,” he orders.

“Lead the way Indiana,” you say suggestively as you follow him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played poker before so apologies if I got anything wrong. The rules confused me :D


End file.
